


A Second Secret

by RawToast_07



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Curious Anna, Cute/Anxious Elsa, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Mega Floof, One-Shot, Secrets, Sister-Sister Relationship, yeah idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawToast_07/pseuds/RawToast_07
Summary: Elsa has something she needs to tell Anna.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	A Second Secret

Elsa hesitantly opened the door to an Anna getting into bed. She’d just unfrozen the fjord a month ago but keeping this next secret has been almost too much to handle. 

Shutting the door gently alerted Anna that Elsa was there, just in time before she fully laid down. Seeing her older sister in such an uncomfortable state rendered her very concerned. She knew that it would be hard for Elsa to start talking to her, but she’d been doing well for a couple of weeks now, so she didn’t know what the problem could be. Only one way to find out though. 

“Hey sis, what’s wrong? Is everything alright?” Anna asked. 

Elsa just walked over silently and sat down on the bed, still not facing Anna. She pondered for a moment if she wanted to just run away, but then she would never hear the end of it from her little sister. ‘Little sister’ she thought. ‘How could I do this to my little sister?’ But before anything else could bother her, a little tap on the shoulder brought her back to reality. 

“Elsa,” Anna looked much more serious now. She hadn’t seen Elsa space out like that since the day after her coronation. Even if she hadn’t seen it, has something been bothering the Queen this whole time, and she not known about it? “Are you okay? You were just sitting there for like, five minutes staring at the ground...”

Elsa finally found her voice. “A-Anna...” She hated how shaky it sounded. “I...I need to tell you something. B-But I don’t know if I can...” Still not meeting her little sisters eyes, she wrung her hands in her lap. 

Seeing Elsa start to wring her hands, she knew it couldn’t be good. It’d taken a few weeks, but that habit had finally been broken, courtesy of Anna herself. Seeing her sister in such a distressed state only made her worry more. ‘But what could it be?’ Anna wondered. ‘It’s not like she’s frozen the fjord again... just how many secrets does she have?’ After her internal questioning she came up with a reply. 

“Elsa, I’m sure whatever it is, it’s not going to hurt me. Your powers are wanting to be let out right now, I can tell your super anxious. But you need to just tell me and get it over with or else it’s just going to be harder the next time you want to say it. I won’t be mad, I won’t think any less of you, whatever this is. I promise.”

Elsa finally looked up to Anna’s eyes. Tears were forming accompanied by a very shocked expression. “How do you always know what to say to me..?” Is all she dared to say.

“Because I love you, Elsa.” More than you could ever know. “And you mean a whole lot to me. Whenever your nervous you start wringing your hands, and also, there’s a little bit of frost on my blanket.”

Elsas eyes shot down to where she was sitting, and lo and behold, a bit of frost always creeping over the blanket. Seeing it only made her more nervous and it only got faster and faster until it reached Anna. She looked up into the princesses lovely teal eyes and could only see concern radiating from them. 

Knowing that she had to calm down first, she reached out her ungloved hand to grab Anna’s. She took it gently, and was reciprocated by Anna tangling her fingers into hers. She looked at the connection with a contented sigh and then finally remembered why she came in. ‘No more secrets...’ 

“Anna.” Her voice finally had a little bit of strength. “I just-“ she paused. “I don’t know how to... I can’t do this. Nevermi-“ A tug came from their joined hands. She cut herself off and again, looked back into Anna’s eyes. 

Anna spoke up for her. “Maybe if you can’t say it... you could show me what you mean? Sometimes that easier for you, I know because talking makes lots of things more complicated.” A little blush formed on the younger girls face and it took all of Elsas willpower to not just kiss it right of her. 

“S-Show you..?” She contemplated how she would do that. Nothing else was said as she scooted closer, and reached up with her other hand to take Anna’s cheek in it. The younger girls blush deepened as she looked back into clear blue eyes. Releasing her hand and bringing it up to join the other had them both blushing. While Elsas breathing began to get uneven, the younger girl sat there in anticipation. 

Slowly, painstakingly slowly, Elsa leaned in and looked into hazy teal eyes. She breathed out onto Anna’s face, marking Anna smell wonderful fresh mint. Their faces were just an inch apart, Elsas hands holding them in place. 

With one last hesitation, Elsa leaned in and brought her lips to Anna’s. It wasn’t quick, nor was it long, but the message went through. Anna’s face was aflame, as was Elsas. Relishing in the taste of mint and chocolate they both slowly relaxed and leaned in again, this time deepening it and making it last much longer. A tongue swiped across the Queens lower lip and was granted access into her mouth. She tasted mint and passion fruit tea, as the older tasted chocolate and chamomile. 

Eventually, Elsa pulled back, looking at the younger for any sign of rejection. 

But it didn’t come. 

Gone was the worry from each of their faces and now they was just hopeful joy, finding that their love was accepted by the other. They just sat there looking dumbly at each other with big smiles on their faces. Anna once again, spoke up first. 

“T-That was...”

“Amazing...” They both breathed. Their lips tingled from the connection, making them want each other more than they already did. 

“Y-You said no more secrets... So here I am.” Elsa whispered. She looked uncertainly into her younger sisters eyes, still fearful of the reaction she was going to get. 

“...I forgot that I had a secret too... I was so focused on helping you, I was just too afraid that it would bring us back to where we started...” Anna mumbled. She was still reliving the moment, not completely focused on what so was saying. Although, each word from her sisters melodic voice rang true in her mind. 

“You just do these things to me Anna, I just felt like I couldn’t hold it back anymore. You’re so wonderful to me, and now all I can think of is how much I actually deserve you.”

Anna shot back into their conversation. “Elsa, no. You deserve everything in the world... You sacrificed your entire childhood, just so I could have a semi-normal one and not be frozen by something that terrorized you everyday. I wish I could do more for you, but you don’t let me... All I’m hoping now is that this means I can be around you more. Maybe we can hold hands more often. I know it’s dumb but, I really do love you, Elsa.”


End file.
